<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restless Heart by beyondthesilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252955">Restless Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthesilence/pseuds/beyondthesilence'>beyondthesilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthesilence/pseuds/beyondthesilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-scene fic with Ciri and Cerys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Cerys an Craite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Restless Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi again!<br/>I wrote this tiny fic a few months ago, had it on my phone for some time, hoping that one day I'll feel a rush of inspiration and make it into somethig longer but I feel like longer fics aren't exactly my thing, so<br/>I'm posting this now, idk if this is any good, but I had fun writing it and I have to build up my self-esteem a little and distract myself from writing my thesis.</p>
<p>(this is unbetaed and not edited so sorry for any mistakes)</p>
<p>Enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciri let out a sigh of contentment, as she relaxed into the matress. The hands roaming over her body stopped at some tight muscle and started rubbing the tension out. A pair of skilled hands put the pressure exactly where it was needed.</p>
<p>"Mmm... where did you learn it?" Ciri asked, closing her eyes and losing herself in the feeling. Incredibly soft linen under her stomach and breasts felt not worse.</p>
<p>"Are you surprised? What did you expect when you agreed on getting a massage from the queen herself?"</p>
<p>"I certainly didn't expect you being so good at this," she sighed again when the hand on her shoulder blade pressed on a specific spot.</p>
<p>"Don't underestimate me. You have no idea what I'm capable of."</p>
<p>Ciri raised her head slightly and looked at the red-haired woman straddling her back. "Oh, really?" she asked with teasing look in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Lie down," the woman commanded, a playful smile lightened her face. "You're not letting yourself relax."</p>
<p>She traced one of the scars on Ciri's back with her finger, caressing it, then she removed her hands completely.</p>
<p>"If you want me to relax, you-"</p>
<p>Next thing Ciri felt was the end of the other woman's braid tickling her skin and soft, warm lips pressed to the scarred tissue. Ciri took in a breath. The woman kissed a path up her back, stopping on her neck, grazing her teeth lightly over the soft skin there.</p>
<p>"I missed you," she whispered right into Ciri's ear.</p>
<p>The ashen-haired woman froze for a second.</p>
<p>Then she rolled them over abruptly, throwing the woman off of her, getting out of her embrace. She put one of her arms under the woman's back, securing her landing on the matress. She laughed at the redhead's lowkey startled expression.</p>
<p>Their lips met in a kiss. They moved against each other, one of Ciri's hands caressing the woman's cheek, the other supporting her weight.</p>
<p>"I missed you too, Cerys" she said, breaking the kiss for a second, looking into the woman's eyes, then leaned back down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, have you already seen the awesome modification to The Witcher 2 "Farewell of The White Wolf"? If not, I highly recommend!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>